In the past, aircraft have not had sufficient warning systems to warn them of another approaching aircraft that may be on a collision course therewith. Therefore, it can be seen that a system which provides a warning, either audible, visual or both, when one aircraft penetrates the "bubble" of radius R surrounding another aircraft is needed.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an aircraft collision warning system utilizing laser technology.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aircraft collision warning system that is sufficiently low in cost to be affordable by the entire general aviation community.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an aircraft visual warning system which is safe for all.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a collision warning system in which warning is provided either audibly, visually, or both when one aircraft penetrates the "bubble" of a predetermined radius about another aircraft.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.